


I Know I Love You

by SexySourAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Just a little angst, M/M, Mpreg, Stiles tries to do something that leaves Derek very upset, WEREBABIES!, WHERE DID THIS COME FROM, Well...one baby, stiles is only 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySourAlpha/pseuds/SexySourAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guys cant get pregnant, no way. That's totally impossible!</p><p>Well then again...werewolves aren't exactly <em>possible</em> either.</p><p>Stiles has gained a little weight in his mid section...plus he's eating <em>a lot</em> of yogurt supreme..and has a new hate for curly fries...</p><p>Oh god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles rolled over and stretched his arm over Derek’s chest pulling himself closer to the warm werewolf. They’d just had sex for the eighth time as an official couple, and it was just as incredible and mind-blowing as the first, the sweat, the sound of skin on skin, the sweet professions of love washing over them. It was beautiful; he never wanted it to end.  He was smiling as he played his fingers through the small area of fine hairs on Derek’s chest. The werewolf stirred under him and he leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, the rough feeling of stubble making him groan softly.

“Wake up Sourwolf”, Derek turned and hid his face in the pillow

“M’sleep” he grumbled, Stiles kissed him again

“No you’re not”

“Mhmm I am”, Derek whispered

“Come on Derek, my dad thinks’ I’m at Scott’s and I promised I’d get home early to help him sort through his police reports, he’s got like a billion of them”, Derek grumbled and forced his face deeper into the pillow. Stiles pouted and crossed his arms over his chest until he got an idea.

“Fine” he said with a smile he was sure Derek would pick up on, “I wasn’t planning on showering alone…but guess-”

He was only half startled when Derek flipped over and scooped his naked body up and carried him out the bedroom of the motel room to the bathroom.

The hot spray of water only intensified the burning hot feelings of lust burning through their fingers as they touched each other. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s shiny wet hair and gripped the back of his head pulling him in for an unbreakable and scorching kiss. The water from the showerhead was raining down against them and slickening their kiss, making their lips plump and red from not only the friction of their kiss but the heat of the water as well. Stiles felt Derek’s hands slide slowly and heavily down his back to grip his ass firmly. Stiles gasped into the kiss and leaned in dropping his head on Derek’s wet shoulder.

“I think I love you”, Stiles said as he tightened his hold on Derek’s muscular waist as the words left his mouth, hoping and pleading to himself that he doesn’t scare him away. How badly that would suck, if Derek just jumped out of the shower and left him their alone, and wet.

“I know I love you”, Stiles looked up and into Derek’s eyes and smiled

“You love me Derek?”, Derek rolled his eyes and kissed Stiles forehead “If you keep smiling like that I won’t be able to take it back”.

Stiles kissed Derek quick and hard, smiling even harder when he pulled away.

“Wash my back?”, Derek nodded and reached for the bar of soap.

 

It was around five in the morning when they made it back to Scott’s. The sky was orange and pink with the forewarning of morning. Stiles’ jeep was parked in the driveway and Mrs.McCall hadn’t gotten back yet but he was pretty sure she was on her way. Derek was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and staring straight ahead at the house. Stiles reached out and squeezed Derek’s thigh.

“Derek about earlier I-”, Derek looked over with his bright blue-greenish eyes and shook his head.

“Don’t apologize, I liked hearing you say that, and I meant what I said too”, Stiles smiled and leaned over to kiss Derek, his boyfriend, and smiled again as he opened the car door to leave.

“You keep smiling like that and I’ll never let you go home” he called after Stiles who just obnoxiously smiled again and headed into the house. When he made it up the steps he found Scott was in his bedroom, arms crossed and sitting on the edge of his bed. His nose flared and his brows jumped up on his forehead as Stiles entered the room.

“Dude! You smell _absolutely_ like Derek…like his co-”

“Scott!” Stiles yelled flailing his arms around and looking behind him as if he expected everyone he knows in life to be standing right there.

“God Stiles! Is it…” Scott point at Stiles and whirled his finger around, Stiles squinted and frowned.

“What does that even mean?” He instantly regretted asking as soon as the words left his mouth because he _really_ didn’t want to know but it was too late

“Is it in you?” Scott asked his face twisted in disgust with the slight hint of oncoming laughter. Stiles gaped and felt his cheeks get hot.

“No”, Scott practically jumped like a schoolgirl at the lie.

“It’s totally in you! You let Derek come in-” he paused and looked passed Stiles “Mom just pulled into the driveway, we’re finishing this later” he said as he got up and walked past Stiles with the biggest grin ever, as if three seconds ago he didn’t look ready to interrogate him to death.

“Uh unh buddy. I’m heading home, no questions for me. Nope!” Stiles said as he pat Scott on the shoulder and hurried down the steps and out the door. He waved at Mrs.McCall before getting in his jeep and heading home.

 

As soon as Stiles got home he fell into bed, he and Derek hadn’t done much sleeping and exhaustion had swept over him like a wave. He didn’t even wake when his dad knocked on his door to let him know he was home. The only thing that woke him out of his sleep was a powerful churn in his stomach. He woke up and the room was spinning, he placed his hand on his forehead, he didn’t feel like he had a fever. Suddenly a deep nauseous feeling shot through him and he ran out of his room and into his bathroom just in time to bull’s-eye his vomit straight into the toilet. He heard the scuffle of someone behind him and looked through blurry eyes to see his dad in the doorway.

“Stiles….you ok?” he asked raising a brow “I thought I threw away that spoiled milk” he said looking down the steps as if he’d be able to magically see into the fridge in the kitchen.

“You did, like three da-arrgh-” Stiles jerked forward into the toilet as his vomit forced itself violently out his stomach and into the bowl. His dad came in and comforted him through the process. After the eighth time he was feeling much better; he got up and grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste and began brushing his teeth. His dad was looking at him like he had four heads.

“Wah?” he said looking at his dad

“Stiles, three seconds ago you were puking your life away and now you’re healthy as a horse.” Stiles shrugged and continued brushing his teeth; giving his dad a thumbs up as he left the bathroom shaking his head. His dad stepped back in the bathroom after a minute with a smile one his face. He spit and rolled his eyes. “What?”

“If I didn’t know better…I’d say you were pregnant” his dad laughed as he walked away. Stiles sputtered and grabbed the mouth wash.

“Ha, pregnant? Yeah right!” 


	2. Yogurt Supreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts getting suspicious. When has he ever not liked curly fries?

Stiles hip-hopped down the steps and b-lined for the kitchen. He opened the fridge reaching for the first thing that caught his eye. It was an unopened container of strawberry yogurt; he had bought a bunch of yogurt for his dad to eat instead of the junk he likes to load up on when he felt like he needed a snack. Because soda and poptarts? Not the healthiest combination. He usually left them to his dad, but he knew the old man wouldn’t mind. He shut the fridge and peeled the aluminum film off the top, giving it a good lick before he threw it in the trash.

 Suddenly he got an _awesome_ idea, he went over to the sink cabinet and reached around the roof of the cabinet pulling down his secret stash of Oreo’s he kept for himself. It’s not that he was being selfish; it was that if his dad even laid an eye on them he’d devour thirty-two cookies in one sitting. He took out a cookie and crumbled it into his yogurt container.

“Oh!” he said rubbing his hands together excitedly as he turned back to the fridge and took out the container of whipped cream, luckily his dad hated whipped cream and he didn’t have to stash it in like, _Alaska_ or something.

He sprayed a large amount into his mouth and then into the now overflowing container. He put all his supplies back before heading into the dinning room sitting across from his dad. The sheriff looked up and furrowed his brows nodding his head towards Stiles’ concoction.

“The hell is that?” he asked, Stiles smiled and licked off some of the leaning mountain of whipped cream.

“My yogurt supreme!” he said as if he’d solved world hunger. His dad scoffed

“Really? _All_ of that?” Stiles rolled his eyes and took a giant scoop of whipped cream and stuffed it in his mouth. “So, about these files, what are we doing?”

The sheriff took his glasses off his glasses and massaged his temples.

“Ok, I shouldn’t be doing this, but there are _way_ _too many_ files, and you’re my son…who I trust.” Stiles smiled showing every tooth and dug his spoon into the yogurt container; he quickly frowned when he realized he was already half way to the bottom of it.

“Yeah, yeah dad. Get to the good stuff”

“Stiles” his dad said sternly

“Ok, sorry”

“Like I was saying, all these files are top secret and need to stay confidential, that means no telling anyone. Anyone being Scott”

Stiles smiled and nodded in compliance. “My lips are sealed” he said.

His dad squinted at him for a long time until picking up one of the many large files and throwing it over to his side of the table.

 

 

 

He was _so_ telling Scott.

 

* * *

 

Stiles and his dad didn’t finish organizing, compiling and registering the many documents and files until late into the night. He wasn’t as tired as his dad and had just finished registering the last file when he caught is dad snoring. He rubbed his eyes and stood, making his way over to his dad.

“Come on big man” he said scooping under his dads arm, lifting him out the chair, the older man fidgeted under him. “Stiles uhm….m’fine” he slurred. Stiles sniggered to himself as he carried the sheriff up the stairs and into his room. His dad grumbled as he pulled his slippers off and tucked him under the covers.

“Night dad” he said kissing his dad who had instantly fallen asleep. He rubbed his face again; the sleep really was sneaking up on him now. After closing is fathers door quietly he shuffled into his room and was just about to flop onto his bed when strong hands grabbed at his waist and pulled him in. His back was snug against a warm muscular chest he was all too familiar with.

 

“Heeey Sourwolf” he said his voice thick with exhaustion

“You sound so sexy when you’re tired” Derek said hotly against his neck, it sent tingles down his spine and a fluttering feeling deep in his stomach.

“Sexy? When I sound like this?” Stiles asked rhetorically with his eyes half closed

“Mhmm” Derek replied, Stiles felt warm hands sliding down is abdomen, past his pajama pants and under the band of his briefs.

“Fuck Derek….” Stiles whispered as Derek wrapped his fist around Stiles’ half hard erection.

“Stiles you still feel so sensitive since yesterday” Derek growled as he bit down on the space between his shoulder and neck the way Stiles liked. A bite that would leave a bruise, one he could look at and press down to remind himself of the werewolf. Stiles moaned when Derek tugged on him again, pushing his ass into Derek’s crotch.

“Nah ah, not tonight. Just this…” Derek said softly into the cave of Stiles’ ear as he began to tug harder and faster on Stiles’ throbbing length. Stiles’ breath caught in his throat when Derek’s other hand slid up under his shirt and scratched lightly across his nipple.

“Derek, I’m gonna...ah”

“Come Stiles, I want you to”

“Derek, oh fuck” Stiles choked out as he came in Derek’s hand and inside his briefs, he turned his head to catch Derek’s lips in a kiss and they stayed that way until they needed to part for air. Derek pulled his hand out and licked around them,grinnning at Stiles as he licked his come off his hand. Stiles would never get used to that…but it was kind of hot.

“Stiles, you look so tired, did you have fun with your dad today?” Derek asked as he guided Stiles’ spent body over to his bed, laying them both down in it.

“Yeah, mhmm. Pictures of animal attacks, and domestic violence charges? Real fun.” He said with smugly.

“You're such a good son” Derek said as we pulled up the bottom of Stiles’ shirt “come on, you have to at least help me take your shirt off” Derek whispered.

Stiles sighed and lifted his arms quickly and in an instant his shirt was off with Derek pulling him back to his chest.

“I still love you” Stiles grumbled with a sleepy smirk, Derek’s hand rubbing against his belly in circular motions was lulling him to sleep even faster. Being in his arms made Stiles feel so safe and at ease and his furnace of a werewolf body seriously wasn’t making staying up any easier.

“I still love you too” Derek said nuzzling into Stiles’ neck, “Now shut up and go to sleep”

 

When Stiles woke up he was happy to see Derek still there lying next to him, he looked on his nightstand to check the time. It was only seven-fifteen in the morning and his dad typically didn’t wake up until nine, so he and Derek were safe. He jumped when Derek unexpectedly spoke.

“Don’t worry, he woke up to use the bathroom and went back to bed”, Stiles nodded, lifted his leg over Derek’s and straddled on top of his body. Derek lifted a brow as Stiles bowed forward and caught his lips in a kiss. It started sweet and innocent but quickly progressed into being wet and desperate. Stiles bit down on Derek’s bottom lip and used his hands to push his pajama pants down low until Derek stopped him.

“Stiles, no. Not while your dad is home.” Stiles ignored Derek and began kissing and sucking on his neck, creating marks that were fading before they even got a chance to stick.  He grabbed Derek’s hand and roughly placed it on his ass as he snaked his hands down towards Derek’s crotch.

“Stiles I’m serious, I’m not fucking you while you’re dads here”, Stiles groaned and sat up, his cheeks were flushed red and his pupils were completely blown.  He licked his lips and stuffed his hands in his briefs. “Come on Derek…we did it before, I promise I wont be loud this ti-.”

Stiles’ face drained of color and he hopped off the bed dashing to the small pail he used for garbage in his room. He dry heaved until the yogurt supreme from yesterday splattered into the small pail.  He felt Derek at his side in an instant soothing him. When he was done he sat up and wiped his mouth with a tissue from the box of Kleenex on his desk.

“I’m _really_ getting sick of this shit, it happened yesterday too. I don’t know why, I haven’t eaten anything spoiled. And I’ve never had trouble holding down food... Well, there was this one time Scott dared me to-”, he looked up to see Derek looking at him weirdly and flailed his arms “What?”

“Uh, it’s nothing.” Derek said vacantly

“You sure?” Stiles asked quickly clearly wanting to get back to his story. Derek nodded and pulled Stiles closer. “Wait…I need to go brush my teeth. When I come back I’ll tell you about the rotten egg. Seriously, you gotta hear it. Its disgusting.” he said before stepping out the room. When he came back he saw Derek with his head cradled in his hands. He crouched down next to him "Are you sure you're ok?", Derek nodded and smiled.

"So about that story"

* * *

It had been about two weeks and everything was pretty normal. Stiles was still getting passing grades. He hung around the pack like always, who were acting a little strange around him, but what’s exactly strange when you hang around a bunch of werewolves and a hunter warrior princess?          

His dad had been able to run through most of his cases pretty quickly after the night they had spent filing everything. Life was pretty normal. Well, except for his morning routine of puking against his will. He kept that from his dad because right after he always felt better, it wasn’t a big deal.

His daily craving for his strawberry yogurt supreme and new found hate for curly fries was a bit strange as well. His dad had bought some curly fries and pizza home for what they like to call ‘cheat day’. He allowed his dad to indulge once a month in junk and fast food and he usually always participates in the festivities. But the smell of the curly fries just hit his nostrils in the most unsettling way; he couldn't even handle having them at the table. His dad made another pregnancy joke and he would have laughed it off. Except, when he woke in the morning and checked himself out in the shower; which he would never tell a soul about because honestly...there wasnt much to check out if you asked him, he discovered that he had a considerable swell on his stomach that hadn’t been there the day before.

He would’ve eluded it to being a weight gain from the surplus of yogurt supreme that he had been consuming on a daily basis. But he highly doubted his metabolism was anywhere near slowing down and he hadn’t put on any weight anywhere else.

“There’s no way…nuh uh” he said to himself looking in the mirror. He turned to the side and ran his hand down flat over his chest, down his sternum and then slightly curving over the small swell in his belly.

He wrapped his batman towel around his waist and charged into his room powering on his laptop. He searched ‘male pregnancy’ and was bombarded with very _eclectic_ porn sites, a few hoax sites that had long been exposed and philosophers expressing their views on how males could dominate the world and _blah blah blah_. The internet wasn’t going to help him, he was going to have to go to someone who dealt with werewolves, knew werewolves and possibly had even freaking bred unicorns.

 

He threw on his favorite red sweater and a pair of matching track pants before snatching his keys and heading down the stairs. It wasn’t until he saw his reflection in the window of the front door that he sighed and rolled his eyes. “Great, I’m already dressing like a soccer mom” he sighed

He locked the front door and jumped in his jeep. He had a few questions. Hopefully Deaton would be able to answer them.


	3. Why So Serious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has supported this fic so heavily. It's just begun and I'm already receiving such amazing feedback. Thanks! ^___^

Stiles pulled into the driveway of Deaton’s pet hospital, took a deep breath and exhaled, dropping his head on the steering wheel. He was _actually_ here doing this.

“Chill out Stiles. It’s literally probably nothing. It’s _definitely_ nothing. The throwing up is a bug and the yogurt supreme is just full of calories. Yeah! _Full of calories_. That explains the weight gain. I don’t _need_ to be here.” Stiles sat up and turned the on the ignition before closing his eyes and shutting it back off. He came to Deaton for a reason. It could all honestly be in his head, he _hoped_ it was all in his head. But it wouldn’t hurt to just confirm it. To confirm that what was in his head wasn’t _actually_ happening. Yeah, _that_.

 

Stiles hopped out the jeep and started walking towards the vet’s office. He was half way to the door before he turned around and started heading back to the jeep. He stopped and turned back again and made it to the front door before shaking his head and making to turn back around before Deaton’s voice scared the entire shit out of him. Like really? How did he even know he was outside?

“Stiles...”

“Holy shit! FUCK! Oh, I mean...hey, Deaton” Stiles said as he clutched at his heart with one hand and waved shyly to the obviously confused veterinarian with the other. Deaton raised a brow quickly and then narrowed his eyes before slowly shifting back into his default face. Indecipherable.

“Is there something you need Stiles?” he asked softly, Stiles nodded slowly and scratched the back of his head before looking around him to make sure there were no creepy werewolves stalking around. How awesome would it be for Erica or Jackson to be hiding in the bushes somewhere looking at him freaking out about being…possibly, pregnant. Which he absolutely wasn’t.

“Mhmm. Yeah”

“Ok” Deaton said, his face remaining unreadable.

“Uuhh, could I speak to you? Inside I mean?” Stiles asked twisting the side of his face up.  The vet slowly moved from the doorway gesturing for Stiles to come in. Stiles smiled nervously and walked past Deaton into the lobby of the office. He had made sure to come early to avoid any pet owners, and Scott. _Definitely Scott._ He sat in one of the plush chairs and wrung his hands nervously as Deaton locked the door behind them and came to stand in front of him. He leaned against the counter where people signed in a few feet away. He looked over Stiles and folded his arms.

“So, what do you need my help with?” he asked gently, Stiles could tell he genuinely cared

“Can you see it?” Stiles asked

“See what? Your nervousness? Yes. You kind of wear it on your sleeve.” Stiles chuckled tensely again and forced himself to stop wringing his hands. His foot immediately started tapping in retaliation but he didn’t notice it.

“Oh” Stiles replied looking away.

“Stiles?”

“Yes?”

“You needed help with something” Deaton reminded him calmly. _Calm_. Stiles needed some of that right now.

“Ok. Yeah, See…uh. You know what, never mind” Stiles jumped up and started heading towards the door before Deaton called out to him.

“Stiles, _something_ is bothering you. You came to me for help; I may or may not be able to do anything for you. But you came for a reason, you walk out of that door and that may be a mistake”, Stiles pulled his hand back from the door and slowly trudged over to his seat. Deaton was right.

“Deaton I…I’m going to ask you a question and you can’t laugh.” He looked up to see the veterinarian looking at him the exact same way he was five minutes ago.

“Do I look like I would laugh at you? Come on Stiles, get to the point, we don’t have much time left”, Stiles dropped his head in his hands and exhaled. If he was going to ask he needed to just drop the bomb. Deaton would probably laugh at him and tell him to get a good nights rest, but he needed to calm his own mind. He looked up and let the question fall out his mouth like molten lava.

“Can guys get pregnant?”

“Yes”, Stiles exhaled

“Thanks I knew I was going crazy I mean- _wait_ …WHAT?” Stiles screamed as he jumped up out of his seat. Deaton held out both hands signaling for Stiles to calm down but it clearly wasn’t working.

“What!!??? What do you mean yes?!! No! You weren’t supposed to say yes! Dude! You… _I don’t even_ know…you were supposed to say no! You were _supposed_ to laugh and send me home! What the hell do you mean yes?!”

“Stiles calm down”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I AM CALM!”

“STILES! CALM DOWN!” Stiles’ mouth snapped shut and he fell back into his seat. He’d never seen Deaton out of his normal Yoda like nature. Ever. That was enough to shut him up.

“Come with me to the back” Deaton said immediately returning back to his monk like state. Stiles had to scrabble to catch up to him and sat on the cold metal table Deaton pointed him to. Stiles nervously ran his hands back and forth over his hair before throwing his hands into his lap. Deaton pulled up a stool next to him.

“Now why would you ask me that question Stiles? Answer calmly, as well as the question.”

Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes. If he was going to do this he needed comfort. Closing his eyes, _lots_ of comfort.

“I…I think…I could possibly be pregnant. But not really” he added quickly, he opened his eyes to see Deaton looking bewildered. “See! This is what I didn’t want to happen! Go back to being Yoda or whatever!” he said flailing his arms. Deaton rubbed the side of his face slowly before speaking.

“Stiles, it’s uh…very _rare_ for a male pregnancy to occur. The only way its feasible is if one of the parties involved is supernatural and even then, only certain supernatural creatures are capable of this.”

Stiles looked up hopefully, “Creatures like…?”

“Nix, Incubus, Shape shifting Unicorns, cambion, matagot’s and were-.”

“Wolves” Stiles finished for him. Deaton nodded as his brows knitted together.

“Stiles…is there something you- have you been having sex with a male werewolf?” Stiles cringed at Deaton’s bluntness. “I…it’s, _yeah_ ” he admitted.

“With who?”

“Derek”, Stiles caught the slight tensing of Deaton’s body.

“Hale?” Stiles nodded and was shocked at himself with how easy it seemed to speak to the veterinarian shaman wizard guy or whatever he was. Almost as if there wasn’t any judgment he had to be afraid of. “You’ve been having unprotected sex?”

Stiles sighed and dropped his hands in his head

“Well, you know…he can’t get STD’s and the only person he’s ever been with is… _her_. You know…he’s my first and only. We… _I_ never planned for this! Ok?!” his breathing got heavy and the room shifted a bit. He thought he may have had to vomit again except for the fact that his heart rate had accelerated. This was a panic attack. He jumped off the table ready to leave before Deaton grabbed his arm.

“Stiles sit and breathe. _Breathe_!” Stiles nodded and lowered himself to the floor. After a moment he calmed down and almost immediately felt tears welling in his eyes.

“I…I can’t do this”, Deaton gripped his shoulder. “Stay here” he said as he got up and walked over to a cabinet in the far corner of the back room.

 

When Deaton returned he was carrying a small clear bottle. Inside of it were white balls the size of peas. He opened it, picked one out and handed it to Stiles. Stiles took it in his hand and felt it around his fingers. It was shiny and smooth like a tic-tac, or a marble. Deaton lowered himself to the floor next to him.

“Stiles, you’re not even sure if you’re pregnant. Just take this; the next time you urinate if it’s blue you’re pregnant. If it’s…whatever color it usually is, you aren’t. Do you understand?” Stiles nodded. Deaton held up a finger signaling that he wasn’t done, and his face became more serious, graver.

“What?” Stiles asked uneasily, Deaton looked him straight in the eye before he spoke.

“Stiles, if it turns out…that you _are_ expecting. You must _immediately_ come back here do you understand?” Stiles frowned and furrowed his brows. Why was the vet wizard guy so serious all of a sudden? He was pulled out of his thoughts by a snap of Deaton’s fingers.

“Do. You. Understand?” Stiles nodded before realizing the vet was waiting for a spoken answer.

“Yeah. Yes. I uh…I understand, but why?”

“Don’t worry about that now. Just do as I say”, Deaton said unblinkingly

 A chime rang through the store alerting Deaton of a customer. Stiles jumped at the sudden disturbance of the grim moment they were having and got up dusting himself off. He thanked Deaton for his help before heading out to the front. Deaton unlocked the door and a woman with a spotted great dane came through.

“Hello Alan! Molly couldn’t wait to see you today!” the grey haired woman said, Deaton smiled an handed the dog a treat before directing the woman to the back and turning to Stiles.

“Remember what I said” he whispered as he patted Stiles on the shoulder to possibly comfort him. He then shut the door and followed to the back where the old woman and her insanely large dog had gone and Stiles left to go back home.

 

* * *

 

 Stiles almost drove to Derek’s but didn’t want to cause a scene before he was sure about what was going on with him and his problem. This was serious. Very serious. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles whitened and bit his bottom lip.

“I reject the fucking bite and my body still gets caught up in this supernatural bullshit. Great.” He said to himself. He turned into his drive way and saw his dad’s cruiser in the driveway. Awesome. Something else to deal with. He got out the jeep unknowingly slamming his door and stomping towards the house. He had swallowed the pill Deaton gave him as soon as he got into the car; luckily he kept a water bottle in the cup holder. And he was ready to see his results _now_. Only problem was, he didn’t have to pee. He never wanted to have to piss so bad in his fucking life. He opened the front door and made his way straight to the kitchen pulling out one of their many gallons of water. He snapped the top off and started drinking straight from the bottle furiously. He choked a little when his dad rounded the corner into the kitchen.

“Woah there! Don’t drown yourself! Where’s the drought??” Stiles pulled the bottle away from his mouth, water sliding down his chin

“I’m just…thirsty” he said shrugging his shoulders

“Well I’ve never seen someone drink so…angrily”

“You have no idea...” Stiles said dryly as he took another gulp of water

“You wanna talk about it?” The sheriff asked leaning against the fridge

“NNmm” Stiles replied shaking his head as he downed the last bit of the gallon. He felt like he was about to fucking burst. He placed the empty bottle on the counter and wiped his mouth.

“No…nothing to talk about really” he lied. There was an unimaginable amount of shit they needed to talk about… _possibly_.

“Ok buddy, if you change your mind. I’m here”, Stiles smiled and pulled his dad in for a hug.

“Heeeey! The baby is growing” he laughed patting Stiles’ stomach playfully

“The what!?!?” Stiles gasped, the sheriff lifted a brow

“Uh, I was talking about the amount of water you just drained into your body. You take your meds today? You’re usually a little quicker on your feet” the sheriff asked playfully before shaking his head and turning away. Stiles exhaled the ball of air he had inhaled and ran his hand over his face. “This is getting ridiculous...”

 

Stiles was expecting immediate results. And come on, he had just drank a whole gallon of water in under a minute, that had to be like…a world record or something. But his body was fighting his want and _need_ and _pleads_ to pee. He did jumping jacks, washed dishes. He even went as far as to download the sound of a waterfall onto his ipod and listened to it for an hour. Nothing. Well nothing until he decided it was time for a nap. He had just cocooned himself into his covers until he was hit with a wave of ‘USE THE BATHROOM NOW OR YOU WILL DIE’. He fought his way out of his covers and fell violently onto the floor. “Fuck!” The impact to the floor made his bladder ache with need to release. He ignored the sharp pain to his elbow and ran out of his room and would have been in the bathroom if it wasn’t fucking locked!

“Daad!! I have to go!!! Like NOW!”

“Stiles, honestly…” his dad sighed from behind the door.

“Seriously dad! Bathroom! Now!”

“We do have another bathroom sir”, his dad said, he was clearly annoyed

“I’m not gonna make it!” he begged

“You’re wasting time” his dad sang from the other side of the door. Stiles growled in frustration before bounding down the stairs, across the living room and down the steps into the basement. He tripped over his bike and came into contact with the hard concrete floor. “FUCKING SHIT!” he shouted as he scrambled to get up. His bladder was close to bursting, it _actually_ hurt. He pulled open the door to the half bathroom and wrenched his pants down aiming in to the, thank god, open toilet. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back with the overwhelming feeling of relief washing over him. He made it! It almost felt like forever until he was done. He opened his eyes to flush the toilet and had his finger on the knob when something caught his eyes.

 

The water was blue. The water in the toilet was fucking blue. Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to get real!   
> I'm on Tumblr! <http://sexysouralpha.tumblr.com/>


	4. The Beginning

Stiles flushed the toilet and lowered himself on to the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Pregnant. He was _pregnant_. With Derek's baby. Derek's _child_. An actual thing that was going to be a person was lodged deep inside of him. He covered his face with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. The room was starting to shift and his heartbeat was going a million beats an hour. He tried to stand but the dizziness swept him off to his feet and his breath was knocked out of his body as he fell back to the floor a little too hard. He laid there for a while counting back from a hundred and reciting all the names of the presidents. When things slowed down and everything stilled, he heard the door that opened to the steps leading to the basement.

“You ok down there?” It was his dad

“Yeah. I’m…yeah I’m ok”, his eyes were welling with tears and he hoped that his dad didn’t come all the way down the steps. How would he be able to explain himself? There was no way he could hide a full blown pregnancy. Stiles was good with hiding lots of things, making up lies to protect his father. But this? _This?_ He was never prepared for this.

“Well, I’m heading back to the station. Not sure when I’ll be back so don’t wait up ok?”

“Yeah!” Stiles called out with as much false happiness he could muster. He waited until he heard the cruiser pull off to go back upstairs. He switched out of his awful attire in exchange for his nice pair of jeans and his bulls-eye graphic tee and headed out the door. He was going to Scott’s. He had to tell someone.

 

When Stiles pulled up to Scott’s he was super relived to see that Mrs.McCall wasn’t home. How funny was it that both of their parents, who were single parents, had jobs that barely ever required them to be home. He and Scott had learned earlier on to not take it personal. That’s one of the reasons why they are so close. His dad had convinced Scott’s mom to let them both stay at Scott’s house together when they both couldn’t be home. You’d think it’d be a bad idea that his dad would rather leave him in the guardianship of another child instead of leaving him home alone. But Mrs.Mcall had agreed; he and Scott had done great for the most part. Mrs.McCall loaded up the pantry with snacks so they’d never be hungry. And they’d sit around and watch Disney movies or play Kingdom with pillow forts until they passed out. The worst they ever did was clog up the toilet with toilet paper because ‘the toilet was hungry’.

Scott’s mom wasn’t really angry with them, she got over it especially fast when his dad came over and fixed it. A fleeting question of why his dad and Scott’s mom had never tried dating materialized in his mind until he saw Scott waving at him from the second floor window.

Stiles got out the car and unlocked the front door. Having a key came in handy, especially in moments like these. He was barely in Scott’s room before Scott was trying to tell him how he learned that he could give and take away memories or something. Which was great, honestly it was. But he had something that would actually blow Scott’s mind.

“Scott could you sit? Like…seriously. Sit deep into your bed, as dee-.” Scott interrupted

“Seriously dude I’m telling you that I have powers like professor X and you’re-.”

“SCOTT I’M PREGNANT!”

Scott’s face froze and his brows jumped up to the top of his forehead, stayed that way for a few seconds until the side of his lip quivered and he broke out into a laughing fit. He fell to the floor laughing from his gut. His entire body thrown into the laughing fit, his eyes tearing up and him clutching at his stomach.

“Dude! Hahahahaha that’s like” he inhaled “that was hilarious you were like so serious! You heart didn’t even-.” Scott froze again and Stiles folded his arms and gesturing his head as if to say ‘ _Yeah wolfie, I didn’t lie_ ”.

Scott went from looking like a victim of the Jokers laughing gas to a fully wolfed-out, yellow eyed, angry werewolf. He grabbed Stiles and threw him onto his bed screaming over his fangs. “The fuck do you mean you’re pregnant?? You’re a dude!”

Stiles wasn’t scared as much as he was shocked at Scott’s semi-violent reaction. He scrambled back crashing into Scott’s headboard before putting his hands out before him. “Calm down Scott. If anyone should be wolfed out it’s me…and I’m not even a wo-.”

“SHUTUP STILES!” Scott yelled over him, Stiles couldn’t tell you if he peed a little bit or not. Scott started pacing back and forth into his bathroom back to his room.

“We all knew you smelled funny…but…you know it’s like I don’t know! We never thought anything of it. We just shrugged it off.”

“Wait.” Stiles asked lifting a brow “You guys _knew_?”

“No!!!! We didn’t know Stiles! We just, you just smelled different! How were we suppose- how are you even pregnant?”  Scott asked stopping in the middle of his room. Stiles looked down and started picking at a loose thread in Scott’s covers.

“I don’t know…I don’t fucking know Scott” he whispered but he knew Scott heard him. After he didn’t get a response he looked up to see Scott back in his human form staring at him. He wasn’t judging him, Stiles knew that. Scott was just as shocked as he was, they were practically brothers. Brothers went ape-shit when they learned when their sisters where pregnant. But your brother? This required a whole new type of ape-shit.

“Is it Derek’s?” Stiles looked up and nodded before looking back down to pick at the thread

“I’m guessing you haven’t told him…” Stiles shook his head

“Wow...who would’ve guessed” Stiles heard Scott say to himself

“Guessed what?”

“That you would be the first one to get knocked up out of all of us, should’ve used a condom” Scott said playfully, Stiles smirked

“It wouldn’t have fit” he looked up when he heard a loud crashing sound. Scott had somehow managed to crash into his desk and knock everything off of it except the actual computer.

“God damn it Stiles! Don’t!” Stiles grinned wider

“I can barely fit it in my mo-.”

Stiles was silenced when a plush toy frog was thrown at perfect speed and accuracy into his mouth. 

“I said shutup! I’m gonna be sick!” Scott yelled. Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled the frog out of his mouth. He played around with it in his hands as Scott came over to sit next to him.

“Scott…I’m scared.” He said honestly, Scott rubbed his back and nuzzled his head

“You’ll make whatever you feel is the right choice Stiles…you’re smart. And I’ll support whatever choice you make”

Stiles nodded his head and smiled. He knew it was a good idea to come to Scott first. He’d help clear his head and give him the support he needed. _Especially_ with what was on his mind. It was about time he went to see Derek. Before he left Scott made him sit and listen about how he and Derek had discovered that they can give and take memories. Stiles could barely enjoy the awesomeness of it all because every other word Scott said was replaced with either _baby_ or _Derek_. He hugged his best friend goodbye and got in his jeep. It was getting dark but he didn’t care. He had to see Derek. Tell Derek.

 

By the time Stiles made it to the motel Derek was staying in it was dark. He knocked on the suite door and was greeted by his half naked, glistening, fresh smelling boyfriend who was wrapped in a towel only. He wanted to jump Derek’s bones _right now_. But the reminder of why he was there killed his mood. He stepped in past Derek and sat on the bed. The room smelled of a shower. The air was thick with heat and moisture, the fresh smell of mint and vanilla filling the room. Derek shut the door and stood in front of Stiles letting his towel drop to the floor, pushing Stiles down into the bed as he slipped Stiles’ shirt off of him. He caged Stiles in with both of his arms on either side of the bed as he rutted into Stiles rough denim. That should definitely hurt, but oh yeah werewolf.

“Derek I…-.” Stiles was cut off by Derek’s lips pushing roughly against his, his tongue slipping pass Stiles’ lips and sucking on his tongue. A hand was suddenly groping his cock through his jeans and he pulled his mouth away from Derek’s. His breaths were short and his was panting with want, he _wanted_ so bad. But he had to speak to Derek, if the fucking guy would just-

Somehow Derek had managed to unbutton Stiles jeans and snatch them off along with his briefs. Derek sucked on the side of his mouth before slowly nipping roughly on his lips that were red and swollen.

“I’ve been thinking about fucking you all day Stiles, I just jerked off in the shower and then you’re right- mmm” Derek cut himself off when he pulled down the collar of Stiles’ t-shirt and sucked a mark onto his collar bone. Stiles moaned and bucked his hips up. _So much for his mood being killed._

Derek grabbed his waist and flipped him over pulling his legs apart. “Stiles I’m going to fuck you so good, god, I’ve been dying for this”.

Stiles stuffed his face into one of the pillows on the bed and moaned loudly when he felt Derek’s tongue warm and slick against his hole. It was _so_ wet, so slick and warm against him. Derek had never done this to him before, it felt so intrusive, it was vulgar. But it felt so fucking good and he wanted more. He pushed himself back gasping when Derek grasped both of his cheeks and spread him apart.

“Fuck! Der-Derek I can’t…it’s too much” Stiles said in a sharp intake of breath. He almost passed out when he heard and _felt_ Derek chuckle deviously against him. He squeezed his eyes tightly at the sensation of Derek forcing his tongue into him. His legs quivered and he grabbed at the bed sheets.

“Derek I’m going to come like this, I’m going to come if- y-you might wanna-.” Stiles gasped at the feeling of Derek pushing his fingers in

“I might want to _what_?” Derek asked with the voice of a fucking evil villain, seriously who was this guy?

“If you wanna…”

“Hmmm?” Derek hummed thrusting and pushing his fingers in and out purposefully poking softly at Stiles’ prostate. But not giving him the full sensation.

“Fuck me. If you wanna fuck me” Stiles choked out, almost immediately he felt the semi relieving and slightly annoying feel of emptiness and hands off him before he felt Derek’s cock pushing at his hole. He gripped and scratched at the bed sheets and pushed out as Derek pushed in and bottomed out inside of him. Derek wasted no time in pounding into him, the headboard banging against the wall and pillows falling off of the bed.

“Derek you’re gonna- ugh _oh fuck_ \- you’re gonna _kill_ me, shit!” Stiles yelled out loud,

“Stiles, you’re so beautiful…so _pretty_ when I –argh- fuck.you.like.this”

 _Pretty? Really Derek?_ He was torn from his mind and thought that he might _actually_ die when Derek pulled all the way out and thrust in further than he’d ever gone, it _almost_ hurt. Stiles vision flashed white slightly and he fell flat against the bed. But nope, Derek wasn’t having it. He slipped his arm under Stiles and pulled him up bringing his back flush against his hot sweaty chest.

“Fuck. Fuck! I’m about to come”, Stiles moaned as he jerked himself and shooting up onto his chest and even getting a bit on his neck.

“Derek I..”, he was cut off short when Derek plunged into him one last time and Stiles could feel Derek’s cock pulsing and shooting inside of him. After a moment passed they separated and fell back into the bed, panting and breathing heavily.

“Fuck…”Stiles said softly looking away from Derek.

“Hm?? What Stiles?” Derek asked turning over and wrapping his arm around Stiles waist and pulling him in like he always does. Stiles closed his eyes as he felt Derek’s hand start carresing his stomach in a circular motion. Stiles placed his palm on top of Derek’s stopping him.

“You know don’t you?”

“Know what?” Derek asked sleepily

“Why are you rubbing me like this?” Stiles frowned

“Like…Derek, I’m not a fucking werewolf, if you know just tell me…please”, Stiles felt Derek shift to possibly get more comfortable behind him.

“Stiles _what_ are you talking about?” he asked just a little more awake. Stiles pulled his hand off of his stomach and turned over to face Derek. The alpha was comfortable snuggled next to Stiles. Half of his face was sinking into the ivory pillow and his lashes were so dark and thick against his tan complexion. He looked so beautiful, so at ease. Stiles took it all in. _Because after this Derek might never look this way again_.

“Derek…look at me” he said brushing the back of his hand on Derek’s sexy dark stubble.

Derek opened his eyes and Stiles’ heart skipped a beat with how intense they were.

“Stiles…you’re so perfect” he whispered and smiled softly showing a sliver of his white smile. Stiles sighed,

“Yeah….and I’m pregnant too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He told Derek! I hope this was a good chapter! I'm working on the next chapter right now. 
> 
> Oh...and look at the new tags. Hehehe


	5. Pee, Blue water, Great Danes….Yogurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a quick run through before posting, so some mistakes may be in there. But I'll go back through later. Enjoy!

Derek tensed and his eyes flashed blood red quickly before returning back to their normal greenish-grey. Stiles pulled Derek’s limp hand off of him and went to get his underwear. He was feeling a little too vulnerable and being naked wasn’t making it any better. After he slipped his briefs on he turned to look at Derek who still laying in he bed under the sheets looking like a freaking supermodel but was still looking at him as if he’d admitted to murder.

“Well…aren’t you going to say anything?” he asked flailing his arms

“…”

“Derek I _know_ …it’s awful and terrible…I was going to ask-.” He paused when he heard Derek mumble something. He didn’t have super werewolf hearing so he missed it.

“What’d you say?” he questioned. Derek’s face slowly curved upward in a smile which made Stiles’ heart skip several beats. There were a lot of things he had expected him to do, but smiling? Not one of them.

“I said I love you” Derek affirmed tossing the sheets off of him and crawling creepily towards where Stiles sat at the edge of the bed.

“What do you mean you love me? Ok, that’s _awesome_. But I just told you that I’m pregnant”. He shivered when he felt Derek placing soft kisses up his spine, over his shoulder and up his neck.

 “I’m happy Stiles” he said in between kisses. Stile’s shook his head and pulled his shoulder away. This isn’t what he was expecting, seriously, nothing was going the way he expected. It was like being in the fucking twilight zone.

“Why are you happy? You’re supposed to be like…I don’t even know. But not happy.”

He stood up and began dressing, trying to avoid the way he was _sure_ Derek was looking at him.

“Did you know I could get pregnant?” he quizzed as he slipped his shirt on.

“No...not _really_ , my cousins would…they’d speak about weird things happening when two males are mates but I ignored it.”

Stiles felt a rush of anger. “So you knew?!” he asked finally looking at Derek who was in fact giving him puppy eyes.

“You knew that I could get pregnant and you just didn’t bother to tell me?”

Derek exhaled and closed his eyes, “No. I didn’t _know_ , god Stiles you need to listen. And I’m happy. I’m not mad at you. How could I be?”

“Derek I-.”

“Stiles I want to have a family again. This is the best news I’ve heard in yea-.” Stiles cut him off with a heavy breath

“What if I don’t want a family?” Derek’s brows furrowed

“What?”

“Derek, I don’t even know if I want it. I don’t know anything! I don’t even know how this is possible!” Derek was out of the bed in a flash and crowding Stiles against the nearest wall. And not sexy crowding but the growling, red eye, _fangy_ crowding. This voice Derek spoke with didn’t even sound like his own.

“What do you mean you don’t know if you want to keep _it_? You _are_ keeping _it_ ”, Stiles should’ve been slightly scared, just a bit nervous, but this was his body and he was going to make his own choices. He pushed Derek off of him and stepped away.

“I’m going to do whatever I, _me_ Derek, whatever _I_ think is best” that didn’t seem to calm the alpha at all.

“Are you serious right now? Stiles what are you even saying?”

“I saying I’m scared Derek.” He hissed and bit his bottom lip when he felt the tears filling his eyes.

“I’m fucking terrified. I have a…baby growing in me. I don’t know if it’s going to tear me apart on the inside, if it’s going to be a normal baby. I don’t know how I’m going to fucking explain this to my father if I decide to kee-“

“Stiles that’s _our_ baby. Stop saying that”

“What about me Derek?”

“….”

 

Stiles shook his head and reached down for his pants before Derek grabbed his wrist. He looked up and regretted it instantly. Derek’s eyes spoke and said everything he knew he couldnt say out loud. This meant so much more to him than just Stiles being pregnant. It was a chance for him to build a family of his own. He could never replace the family that he lost, but here was a chance to have one again. Stiles knew that, he understood that, and he’d never want to hurt Derek but he had to do what was right for him, his future.

He had definitely thought about a future with Derek, and it did involve them starting a family. But that was set way ahead in his future. Not when he was still in fucking high school.

Derek pulled Stiles in embracing him in a warm hug.

“I’d never force you to do something that would hurt you. _Ever._ But Stiles I want this, I’ve never wanted anything more than this. The only thing I’ve ever wanted this much…is my family back” Stiles buried his face in the crook of Derek’s neck and exhaled, a rogue tear sliding down his face.

“We could go to Deaton an-“ Stiles jumped and ran over to his shoes

“Fuck! Deaton told me to go to him right after I got the results! _Shitshitshit_ ” Stiles stammered as he stuffed his shoes forgetting about his socks entirely. Derek looked supper puzzled.

“Wait what? Deaton? You went to him already?” Stiles grabbed his jacket and opened the door bouncing up and down in excitement at he tried to explain himself.

“There were marbles and pee, blue water, great danes….yogurt-Derek I really have to go are you coming?” Derek nodded and hurriedly rushed to get dressed.

 

Derek insisted that thy take his camaro. So they did,, the entire ride was full of Derek massing Stiles thigh and questions about exactly happened at Deaton’s when he went the first time. Stiles had gone most of the day without remembering Deaton telling him to come straight back to the clinic after he got the results. Life happened and he must have pushed it to the back...oh god sex happened too. Hard, rough sex…and all those times he fell.

He bit his lip and turned to look out the window. It was officially dark out and he wasn’t even sure if Deaton would still be there. He was nervous, what if what he did had hurt the baby in some way. There were so many things on his mind and he needed the questions to all of them answered. One of the main ones being why Deaton stressed him coming back to him so much. Yeah, he was a veterinarian but he wasn’t a dog. What else could he do?

 

Derek pulled into the parking lot of the clinic and Stiles was relived to see a light on inside. Derek squeezed his thigh and he looked up to see Derek grinning at him softly. He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

“Lets see if he’s even here” Stiles groaned, Derek walked around the car to him and took his hand. “Calm down he’s probably going to give you some prenatal pills” Derek laughed. Stiles rolled his eyes “Seriously not funny”.

The front door of the clinic was open so he and Derek walked in. The front was dark but the back was lit, Derek pulled him closer as they walked to the back together. There were sounds of metal hitting each other and water running. When they turned the corner they found Deaton washing dog bowls. The air around them calmed and Derek loosened his hold.

“It’s about time you came Stiles, I figured you’d bring Derek as well” he announced without looking at them.

“Sorry I’m late, I just…I got caught up” he mumbled looking over to Derek. Deaton nodded and wiped his hands dry with a towel before gesturing for him to sit. Derek kept standing as Stiles sat on the examination table.

“So I take it you are pregnant since you’ve brought Derek with you?” Deaton acknowledged softly, Derek nodded and looked over to Stiles, the corners of his mouth turning up a bit. Stiles felt a warm comforting feeling deep in his stomach. He didn’t even know he was smiling back.

Obviously Deaton noticed, he cleared his throat to clear the thick air or whatever was filling.

“Stiles and you Derek both need to-.” Derek interrupted

“So when are you going to deliver the baby? Are you going to tell us when it’s due?”

“Duh Derek, of course he’s gonna do it…wait…where’s it coming out of?!!!?”

“Stiles, you're gonna push it out you’re a-”

Derek cleared his throat louder this time, pulling in both of their attention.

“So I take it you’ve made your decision Stiles?” he questioned lifting a serious brow

Stiles looked down at his hands, “Do I even have a choice?”

“No” Derek piped up, Stiles looked up to glare at him

“Derek”

Deaton cut in again before they could have a chance to argue. “I will not be the one delivering the baby.”

“WHAT?” said both Stiles and Derek in unison. Derek’s eyes even flashed red, but only for a second. Deaton held out his hand and continued

“You too need to go somewhere else; I’m not skilled in male pregnancies. But that is not the only reason.” He looked up from his seat at Derek “You are an alpha and have taken Stiles, a human, as your mate”

“Mate?” Stiles half shouted, Deaton ignored him and Derek was staring at Deaton, almost glaring.

“Male pregnancies have only occurred with two male _werewolves._ It’s almost…forbidden for a male pregnancy to happen outside of a werewolf pack.”

Derek’s brows furrowed and he looked over at Stiles who totally wasn’t about to freak out and back to the vet.

“Stiles _is_ pack” Derek growled

“But he isn’t a werewolf, Derek there lots of things you don’t know about. And it isn’t your fault, you were young when your family was taken from you…but if you take a seat I can explain what you and Stiles need to know.” Derek nodded begrudgingly and took a seat next to Stiles.

 

Deaton explained to him that there is a hierarchy of werewolves. The Hale’s used to be near the top until they were almost wiped out and had fallen almost of the radar. This hierarchy of werewolves had laws and rules that were learned and taught, knowledge passed down through generations. And one of them stated that male pregnancies were only to occur between two werewolves. But luckily this law was ancient and had been ignored. But there were werewolves who called themselves The Pure who made it their lives mission to find inbred children and kill them. This part had Derek’s claws tearing through the metal examination table. He calmed when Stiles rubbed his back to comfort him.

Deaton explained the only reason it was even possible for him to conceive was because the need to continue the wolves’ legacy with its mate, would bind to the mate causing small changes in its body. Stiles’ vomiting was a side effect of his body transitioning to be able to carry the baby.

“Ok…but, why are you not delivering the baby again?” Stiles asked holding Derek’s hand tighter.

“Multiple reasons; I’m not qualified to do that. I’ve never done male pregnancies. They’re extremely high risk because the male body isn’t made to bear a child”

Stiles frowned, “But what about…the whole body mate changing thing?”

“Even with that it’s still high risk. This is why if you choose…to go along with the pregnancy-”

“I _am_ going along with it” Stiles said looking to Derek and smiling “I’m having the baby”. Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles softly on the lips. Deaton continued as they gazed loving into each others eyes like they were in a chick flick.

“Ok, then you and Derek must both go to a hidden district north of here populated by werewolves. There is a community. There were you will be taken care of and kept safe. You must start packing tomorrow” Stiles dropped Derek’s hand and jumped off the exam table.

“What the hell!? What are you even talking about? Leaving? I have to go somewhere?”

Derek got up and reached for Stiles but Stiles moved away. “No! What do you mean?”

Deaton closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, all this was obviouslt new for him too. “I mean that you will be staying there for four months. Werewolf fetus grow quicker than-“

“Nope!” Stiles stomped out of the back room and into the waiting area of the clinic. He had had enough, leaving his home for four months? Staying in a werewolf community where he didn’t know anyone? Leaving his dad? Hiding from _werewolf extremist_? No way.

Derek came right up behind him, stepping around and stood in front of the exit blocking his way.

“Derek I’m not a werewolf but I swear I’ll rip your throat out if you don’t move…even if you’re my mate. I’ll make it.”

Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Stiles…”

“Noooo Derek! Did you hear what he fucking said? _Four!_ ” he lifted four fingers for emphasis “Four months! I have to leave, and my dad, and then the fucking Pure, and I want to have the baby, I really do…not only for you, but for me too. But this is too much!” He dropped his head in his hands

“Stiles, I know what this is all about”

“What? What is it about, _illuminate_ me Derek”

“You’re scared to tell your dad”

Stiles gaped and felt his cheeks get hot. That’s exactly what it was, go Derek for figuring it out. 

“It’s all about your dad. You have to tell him that you’re going away, to do that you have to let him know that you’re pregnant…and to do _that_ , you have to explain werewolves” Derek cited rubbing his palms on his jeans.

“Yes! That’s it Derek. That’s exactly what it _fucking_ is”

“I’ll help you do it. Tonight.”

“What?”

“I’ll help you tell your dad. He is _your_ dad, it can’t be that bad.” Derek shrugged.

“Oh yeah Derek, lets completely ignore the fact that you’re twenty-three.”

“Oh yeah…I don’t care Stiles! We have a baby on the way. I’ll do anything”

 

Stiles could see it in Derek’s eyes; he meant every word he was saying. And Stiles knew that he couldn’t think about himself anymore, he had to think about the well-being of his child. And if this was what needed to be done he’d have to suck it up. This wasn’t just about him anymore. It wasn’t about Derek anymore. The picture was so much bigger. He nodded and reached out for Derek’s hand. Derek took his hand and they both made their way to the back of the clinic where Deaton was waiting to finish telling them the rest of what they needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so different for me to end angst so quickly. But I follow wherever the story takes me. Not to say there wont be any more angst in the future, but this chapter was supposed to be so much more angsty in my head. You guys got lucky. Lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile but I wanted to post this before the New Year. Kinda short, but I'm working on the next chapter.

Stiles was happy. Well as happy that he could be…the news that he wouldn’t be pushing a baby out of his ass took load of weight off his shoulders. Because honestly? Pushing a complete human out of his ass definitely wasn’t on his list of things to do before he died of supernatural causes. Deaton informed him and Derek on how far they would need to travel up north, he called a friend of his Neesh. The phone call was short consisting of a few ‘yes’s and ‘a werewolf…an alpha and a human’. They stayed until around ten-thirty. He didn’t really have a curfew but he had stayed out so late the past couple of days and he didn’t want to push his luck. His father… _trusted_ him.

He and Derek decided that tonight would have to be the night they told his father…everything. Well not about his favorite positions, and how Derek loved his flexibility, not that kind of everything. Just the small stuff, like how he was pregnant with the possible werewolf child of a werewolf man.

“Derek what the fuck do I say say?  ‘oh yeah by the way dad, I’ve been having frequent sex with the man you arrested for murder a few months ago, oh yeah, and he knocked me up?’ Derek do you understand that my father owns things? Things like guns, guns and _more_ guns?” Stiles asked Derek as they drove back to Stiles’ house. They were just a few miles away. Very soon they’d be speaking to the Sheriff. Derek just tightened his grip on the wheel and raised his brows nervously.

“Stiles I don’t-”

“Not to mention that I don’t want my father to fucking have a heart attack, the doctors are already warning us about his-”

“Stiles, your dad wont have a heart attack, I-I’ll do the talking” Derek said calmly as his brows slowly came together like he was pumping himself up in his head. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“ _Psshh_ , totally not gonna let that happen. You can barely speak to me let alone a person who interrogates people for a living”

“But-”

“And even if you could, think about it, would you want our child’s boyfriend explaining to us how he knocked them up?”

Derek’s eyes glowed red slightly and Stiles nodded his head. “See”

“You said our…” Stiles’ lips quirked in confusion

“Hunh?”

“You said _our_ child” Derek said looking over quickly to spread his lips into a smile. Stiles playfully punched his arm. “Shut up!” he laughed. Derek pulled into his driveway and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the cruiser parked outside. He slid his hand down Derek’s arm and squeezed his hands.

“No matter what happens I still and will _always_ love you ok?”

Stiles nodded “Ok Whitney”

 

He saw Derek roll his eyes as they both got out of the car. Stiles was really good when it came to making up plans on the spot. A little too good because he already knew exactly how this whole thing should happen. He turned to Derek and signaled for him to stay outside. He needed to speak to his dad alone first. Walking in with Derek and all his' I'm The Alpha'-ness and screaming ‘I’m pregnant’ wouldn’t go over well.

“Just….just stay here and let me talk to him first ok? I’ll come back and let you in…when it’s safe” Derek quirked a brow “Your dad have wolf bane laced bullets?”

Stiles sighed, “Derek that’s not the point. Just….ugh, stay here”.

Stiles had to “….stay" again, Derek half snarled at the dog joke  when he caught on. Stiles, obviously proud of himself happily unlocked the door and stepped inside.

As always his dad was sitting at the dinner tale with some new files sprawled out all over the place. He must have just gotten home, because he didn’t excitedly attack his work unless he had just begun and right now he was scribbling and running his eyes over them with the speed of a thousand werewolves.

He’d be tired down in about an hour or so, he had a knack for overworking himself. Stiles wiped his palms on his jeans. He had no idea when he had dipped them in a bucket of water, oh yeah, he was nervous as all fuck. It was sweat. Nervous sweat.

“Hey kiddo!”  his dad called out looking up from the papers with a calm smirk, great at least he was calm. For now.

“Hey dad, could I uh..talk to you?” Stiles asked sucking in air through his teeth, he needed all the oxygen he could get.

“Sure, buddy grab a seat” Stiles sat down across from his dad and twiddled his thumbs. His heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. He knew Derek was probably going insane outside if he was zeroing in on them with his stupid werewolfy powers. Who is he kidding, he knew he was totally eaves dropping.

“You’re gonna have to help me again with these, god…it’s a good thing your interested in this or I’d be swamped.” The sheriff groaned running his hands over his face. “Oh yeah, you needed to tell me something”

“Dad, I uh…promise you wont get mad”, the sheriff narrowed his eyes, no longer expecting a casual heart to heart. “Stiles…what did you do?”

“You say that like I always have bad news!” Stiles yelled, flailing his arms.

“Stiles”

“Promise me you won’t get mad. You have to! Pinky swear it.” He said holding out his pinky. This was some serious shit. He needed his fathers word. He and his father had done pinky swears before but only in dire situations. Ok, they hadn’t done it since he was like six but that isn't the point. The sheriff sighed and rolled his eyes, wrapping his pinky around Stiles’. He wanted Stiles to tell him what was going on so of course he complied.

“Pinky swear. Now tell me…before I call Scott’s mom and have her come over”

“This isn’t about Scott…” Stiles mumbled.

“Oh?” his dad asked clearly shocked to see that this wasn’t another one of their Batman and Robin schemes. Stiles being Batman of course.

“It’s about me…and Derek.”

His dad tensed up quickly but of course being a sheriff calmed himself and leaned back into his chair. “Derek who?”

“Hale…. _hesmyboyfriend_ ” Stiles said squeezing his eyes shut.

“Excuse me?” he heard his dad say, and a small squeak indicating that he had moved in his seat. Stiles opened one eye to see his father staring at him with a seriously confused look on his face. Like he had heard what Stiles said, but hoped it was something else.

“Derek Hale is…my boy..friend” Stiles almost whispered again. His dad had definitely heard him that time.

“Stiles what is this?” the sheriff said gesturing between them with a sour look on his face.

“What is what?”

“This. What you’re telling me”

“That Derek is my boyfriend?”

“I arrested him and held him in custody Stiles”

“Until you found out he was innocent!”

“Stiles he is twenty-three years old. You’re only seventeen.” his dad said bluntly. And _god_ was he sick of hearing that.

“Dad I-”

“Are you two having sex?” His dad questioned his face going slightly pale when Stiles didn’t answer. “Oh no. That’s it, I’m calling the station” his dad said rising up out of his chair and heading to the living room where the phone was. Stiles jumped up out of his seat and stood in his fathers way. Stiles knew this was going to happen but not so early into the conversation. He hadn’t even dropped the werewolf bomb, let alone the fact that he was pregnant.

“Dad could you not!?”

His father ducked his head and searched his eyes, “Stiles are you high? What drugs are you on? An adult is having sex with my underage son and you expect me to what? Congratulate you?”

“He’s not making me do anything I don’t want to do!” he yelled.

Probably wasn't the best thing to say...

Because his dad stumbled back against the wall and looked at him with the most bewildered face Stiles had ever seen his dad make. And he’s seen his dad make _a lot_ of confused faces. Maybe what he said wasn’t the best thing to say, but it was the only way he’d be able to get his direct point across. Derek really wasn’t making him do anything he didn’t want to do. Everything happening between them was consensual.

 

“Stiles? What are you saying?”

“Dad…I-I’m saying that I’m not going to let you arrest him when I’m just as guilty as he is. And I _still_ have to tell you more so can you sit down before you have a heart attack? Please?”

“Stiles….”

“Dad! Sit!” Stiles said sternly, praying to himself that his dad didn’t shoot him or something. Surprisingly his dad did take a seat where he had previously been sitting so Stiles was left standing. This next part is what he would need Derek for…but not until he introduced it.

“Dad, the next thing….ughh. Dad…werewolves are real ok?” he said quickly. “Werewolves are real, and they exist, and no I’m not on drugs. I…just, I know it sound completely insane crazy but they are ok. I can prove it.” He saw his dad’s brows jump up on his head and him go to open his mouth but he held up a finger. “Just…don’t say or do anything please!?” The sheriff folded his arms and huffed.

“Just stay here ok?” Stiles asked as he scrambled over to the front door and opened it to Derek standing there looking like a kicked puppy.

“You heard it all?”

Derek nodded.

“Just…just come inside…and don’t fucking say _anything_ ok? No one gets to say anything but Stiles. Only Stiles!” he said pointing to himself. Derek nodded and followed Stiles into the dining room keeping his eyes to the floor. When the sheriff saw Derek following behind Stiles he jumped out of his seat and reached for his gun but his gun wasn’t on him. Thank god.

“Dad! Oh fu- were you gonna shoot my boyfriend?”

“STOP CALLING HIM THAT!”

“DAD COULD YOU PLEASE JUST SIT DOWN FOR HEAVENS SAKE!”

“NO!”

Stiles turned around stomping his foot. He grabbed Derek’s face and held it up to look at him. “Wolf out…not all the way just the face thing” he whispered. Derek almost looked like he was ready to argue but Stiles must have really looked pissed off. He did as he was told and Stiles would have smirked when he heard his father gasp if he wasn’t worried that his father could definitely have a heart attack.

When he turned to look at his dad the sheriff was on the other side of the dining room against the wall.

“Stiles  w-w-what the HELL is that?” he asked half pointing at Derek.

 

“Told you…werewolves are real.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT HATE ME! I thought the angst ended at Deatons but then this happened.   
> This chapter is like, the shortest chapter I've ever written! But it's short for a reason.

It took Stiles about a half an hour to finally get his father to unstuck himself to the wall of the dining room and sit in a chair. He promised that Derek wouldn’t hurt him. Derek even let him smack him around a bit to show that he could control his wolf.

“Dad I swear he won’t eat you or anything ok? You probably don’t even taste good. Just…just stay in your seat so we can finish this.” Stiles said almost forgetting to breathe.

“Sti- What do you mean finish? There’s more? What else could you possibly have to tell me? Seriously! The guy over here just grew fangs and you’re telling me you have more to tell me? Jesus Christ..”

Stiles looked back to Derek who was leaning against the doorway looking at him and his father. He gave a face as if to say ‘here goes nothing’. Derek nodded slightly and the corners of his lips rose, a sign of support. Stiles turned back to his dad and reached across the table to grab his fathers hand.

“Oh god Stiles….”

“Do you remember all the jokes you’ve been making recently?” Stiles asked slowly, he needed to ease this on his dad. If that was even possible.

“What jokes?” his father asked, clearly anything other than Derek being a werewolf was very far from his mind.

“You know…the way I’ve been eating and stuff?” Stiles tried.

“Stiles you’ve always eaten like a preg-” He jerked his hand away from Stiles and his face shifted from scared but mostly nervous to complete anger. “Stiles. No.”

“Dad ju-”

“What in the hell did you do to my son!?” The sheriff bellowed knocking over a chair as he very violently made his way towards Derek. Stiles had placed his chair closer Derek exactly for this reason. It wasn’t that Derek couldn’t protect himself. It was that he was pretty fucking sure that his dad wouldn’t stop his assault until Derek was dead. And Derek…would let him.  Stiles jumped in front of Derek and threw his arms out using himself as a shield.

“Stiles move! Now!” His dad said stopping in front of him. The sheriff looked practically insane. He was red from the top of his head down and clenching his jaw so hard Stiles could have sworn he heard a sharp grinding sound.

“Stiles I swear to god if you don’t move!” the sheriff growled in a very Derek like fashion as he tried to step around Stiles only to be countered by Stiles following his movements.

“You didn’t even let me finish speaking!”

“You don’t need to finish speaking! Because if you finish that sentence I will blow a hole through his fu-”

“Dad I will not let you harm the father of my child” Stiles said stoutly as he stood his ground.

“No Stiles, noooo. Don’t say that!” His dad said turning and punching a hole in the wall.

“Dad, I am pregnant. I know it’s a lot to-”

“Go…”

“What?”

“Go! Take him and get the fuck out of my house!”

Stiles’ could literally feel his heart stop beating for a few seconds. The rage in his fathers face, the words he spoke. Telling him to leave, begging him to leave. The way he looked at him as if he couldn’t stand the sight of him. It was too much. He wasn’t ready for this. He should’ve known there was no way he could ease this on to his father. He couldn’t believe how he could’ve been so stupid to believe this wouldn’t went smoothly.

“I SAID GET OUT!” The sheriff shouted grabbing a vase and throwing it against the wall.

He hadnt thrown it at him, but Stiles couldn’t help but feel that it was meant for him. He felt a hand curl around his own and pull him. Derek was leading him out of the house. His house, the house he had grown up in. Full of his memories of his mother and the happiest moment of his life. He was outside before he knew it and lowering himself into Derek’s camaro. He heard another smashing sound just before he shut the car door.

 

Derek held his hand the entire car ride. They didn’t say a word to each other. Stiles didn’t ask where they were going. He just sat in silence, his mind blank, his feelings numb. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted tomorrow and it will be long. This chapter was pretty angsty. I didn't mean for it to happen but it did. Just put yourself in the sheriff's shoes, come onnnnn.


	8. Broken Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little flashback!

After about an hour they pulled up to the front of a hotel. The hotel was grand to say the least. Complete with doormen and valet parkers.  He didn’t bother asking Derek about the whole get up. He really just wanted to go to sleep. Lay down and sleep meaning, vurling up in his bed and crying his eyes out.

He should’ve known better. It didn’t matter how he delivered the message to his dad, it was too much at once. But there wouldn’t have been an easy way to say it, no matter how much he thought it out it would’ve ended the same exact way. Derek had tried to make small conversation with him but he stayed silent. He wasn’t mad at Derek and he hoped that he could tell. They got out of the car and Derek begrudgingly gave his keys to the valet man. Stiles waited for him to lead the way into the building. He followed Derek to the front desk looking around the lobby of the hotel. It was mostly empty; there was a red headed woman on her cell phone chatting away gleefully and a group of people standing near the entrance talking enthusiastically and warmly. Probably family.

He hadn’t noticed that Derek had already gotten the room for them until he felt his hand being held and tugged softly. He followed along to the elevator, he looked up to see what floor the elevator was on after Derek pressed the button to call it, it was on the twenty-second floor. He was surprised when Derek spoke.

“I’m not going to ask you if you’re ok…so I’ll say this. How do you feel?”

He shrugged, but he knew how he felt. He felt like complete shit. He felt vulnerable and stupid.

“Stiles, there was no way you could have predicted that happening” Derek said softly “And just so you know he doesn’t hate you, he’s just scared and confused.”

Stiles just shook he head and stepped into the elevator for it had finally reached the lobby floor. They didn’t speak in the elevator, Stiles just fidgeted with his fingers looking down at his shoes until it opened at their floor. He followed Derek around until they finally found the door to the room. As soon as the door was closed behind them Derek spoke again. “So you’re just not going to say _anything? Nothing_?” he blurted.

Stiles rolled his eyes and shrugged his coat off and went to reach down for the bottom of his t-shirt but Derek’s hand stopped him.

“Stiles, all this time it’s always you who tell me that I need to use my words, and I’m really trying but now it’s you who won’t say anything.” Derek lifted Stiles chin bringing their eyes to level with each other, “Just speak to me.”

Stiles bit on the inside of his cheek and exhaled through his nose. “What do you want me to say Derek? What the hell am I supposed to say about what just happened?”

Derek was slightly taken aback by this response but he should have expected it.

“What do you want me to say? I’m a fuck up Derek. And don’t say that I’m not. I cost my job his dad, and it’s only a miracle that he was able to get it back. And then I fucking come to him and tell him that I’ve been one, having sex with a man six years older than me, two that you’re a fucking werewolf and three that I’m pregnant. I’m a fuck up! Ok? Now can I go to sleep?”

“Stiles you’re no-.”

“No! Just, don’t say anything. Don’t lie for me. If our child came to you with news like that how would you react?”

“Stiles that not fair”

“Well if you haven’t noticed Derek” Stiles said flailing his arms around gesturing to their surroundings “ _Life_ isn’t fair!” Stiles wretched.

Stiles didn’t know he was breathing heavily until he sat back on the bed, He could feel his cheeks burning. His eyes were shiny and wet with tears and he wished they would just fall. He wished he could stop trying to be strong all the time, for someone else to handle it all for once.

“I’ll handle it. You shouldn’t have to hold the world on your shoulders”, Stiles blinked and looked up. He didn’t know he had spoken out loud. And the way Derek was looking at him with such passion, the way he had spoken those words clearly and firmly, it was too much for him. He shot up off the bed and took Derek’s mouth with his. He could feel Derek’s initial shock but then he could feel Derek opening up to him.

Derek grabbed the sides of Stiles’ face and turned his face sideways to better slot their mouth together. He shuddered when he heard and felt Stiles moan into this kiss. They were their tongues searched in explored each others mouth to anyone else would look terribly inhuman, ridiculous even. But they needed each other, to feel each other, be close, and taste each other.

Derek bit and sucked on Stiles’ bottom to draw another moan from him and snaked his hand down Stiles’ waist to grip his ass. That’s when Stiles pulled away. His cheeks were burning pink against his pale skin. His lips and chin were glistening with the aftermath of their kiss. His lips were throbbing red. He looked so beautifully erotic.

“Derek, not-not tonight. I can’t.” he murmured. Derek nodded, he understood.

 

Not too short after they both undressed and went to bed, Derek wrapping Stiles in his warm embrace and kissing along his neck repeatedly until he fell asleep. 

Surprisingly Stiles woke up first. It used to be him who woke up last to discover Derek being gone.

That was in the beginning of their relationship. If he could even call it that. They had started off very rocky, but Stiles forcing himself to hate Derek and Derek forcing himself to hate Stiles just ended up in some serious secret sex. And that’s all it was for awhile. They’d have sex and go their separate ways. Derek would even literally push him out of the bed when they were done. But after awhile it wasn’t enough for him, and he was pretty sure Derek wanted more as well, but he being his typical self chose to not try and communicate at all. So Stiles took the first step, giving Derek an ultimatum.

“Either we work this shit out or we’re done. I- _we_ can’t just keep having sex and just keep acting like that’s all we want from each other.” He said one night in the middle of Derek coming all over his stomach. _Time and place wasn’t really his thing._

“Sti-what? Fucking shit! _What?”_ Derek stuttered, obviously awfully wound up by Stiles cutting into his orgasm to have a heavy conversation.

“I said-”

“I heard what the fuck you said Stiles. Why couldn't you let me finish?” Derek growled gesturing over Stiles' come covered stomach.

“Because after you come you shut down and shut me out. Which is funny seeing as how you’re always the one inside of me.” Stiles muttered rolling his eyes.

“What does that even mean?” Derek responded squinting his eyes and knitting his brows in confusion, Stiles’ legs were still wrapped around his hips and the position they were in wasn’t one people usually had serious conversations in.

“I don’t know! I-I think it means that I broke one of our rules” Stiles huffed as he folded his arms and looked away stubbornly.

“What do you mean you broke one of the- _you told someone?_ ” Derek growled grabbing Stiles’ bare thighs and pushing them off of him. “God damn it. I knew this wasn’t going to work.”

Stiles sat up and grabbed Derek arm before he launched himself off the bed, got dressed and left him. “Derek I didn’t tell _anyone_. That’s not it” Stiles explained calmly. Derek turned and looked at him, his face still full of confusion for a moment until his eyes widened and he shook his head. “No Stiles. We said no feelings. Just sex”

“Well it’s too late. My feelings are involved Derek. I’m tired of waking up alone, I’m sick of having you for one moment and then you’re completely someone else the next. I’m tired of being alone. Everyone else has someone, and they have each other out in the open. But I have to hide ours. I hate it.”

“Stiles I just…I can’t.” Derek whispered looking away.

“Can’t what? Admit that you love me?”

“Stiles _don’t_ do this right now.” Derek stammered.

“I think I love you Derek” Stiles confessed pulling himself up and grabbing Derek’s other arm, turning him so that they faced each other. Derek just stared at him for a long time, his lips pressed tight together, his eyes soft and vulnerable. They stayed that way for a few seconds. Just looking into each others eyes for answers, Derek’s head pulled away dejectedly and Stiles slowly leaning in for more. When Stiles was about to just give up and go wash the drying surplus of come off his stomach is when Derek spoke.

“Stiles….I-I _know_ I love you”.

 

And now here they were month later. Left with just each other, and the soon to be addition to their small family. Stiles quietly got out of bed and stepped into the hotel bathroom. His eyes were puffy and red from crying for the most of the night. He turned to the side to see his stomach, it hadn’t changed at all, just that same small curve that made it seem as though he had eaten too much. He exhaled when he remembered that today was the day they were leaving to go up north. He hadn’t even gotten to tell his father. He hadn’t gotten a chance to pack any of his clothes or tell the rest of the pack goodbye. He wiped a rogue hot tear from his face and prepared himself for his shower.

 

After his shower was done he came out to Derek sitting on the bed pulling his pants on. He smiled shyly at Derek’s messy bed hair it was so adorable, his hair tousled and tossed every which way. It made him look so much younger, he knew without a doubt he’d never be able to convince Derek to keep it like that but that didn’t mean he’d give up. He was one hundred percent sure his heart didn’t jump when Derek looked over at him and smiled.

“You…seem to be feeling better”

Stiles’ snorted “Stop smelling me”

“I can’t help it” Derek admitted before getting up and pulling Stiles in close to his bare chest. “You’re my mate”.

Stiles allowed himself to find extreme comfort in Derek’s muscular chest that was radiating heat. He liked this, them.

“Do you think it we’ll change?”

“When the baby comes? Yeah, for the better.”  Derek snorted, Stiles frowned.

“How do you know? I’m only seventeen and you’ve never taken care of anyone but yourself. You barely take care of yourself. How can you be so sure?”

Derek kissed his cheek before he spoke, “Because we always make it through. And I’ll do whatever I have to do to provide for my family. But Stiles…it’s not like I’m…”

Stiles felt Derek stiffen against him and he moved his head to look at Derek who was now staring at one of the blank walls in the room longingly.

“Der-”

“Do you know I haven’t touched the money that I got from my families death since I left New York? The only thing I’ve ever used it for was the Camaro. Because I needed a car once I got here. I haven’t touched it since.”

“Derek we don’t ever have to us-”, Derek turned his head so that he and Stiles were now face to face, barely inches apart.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course we’re using it. Stiles, I have so much money our child’s children’s children won’t have to work if they don’t want to. If there was ever a reason to use it it’s now.”

“Derek you know I can’t let you spend all this money on me” Stiles challenged.

“Stiles it’s not only for you. We’re starting something, a family. We have someone else to look after now. What’s mine is yours now.” He said leaning in and kissing Stiles softly on the lips. “Now get dressed, we’re going back to see your dad”

Stiles gaped and tripped over air when Derek moved away from him.

“We’re doing what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys forgive me yet? Lol


	9. Wolfsbane Infused Bullets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This better let me off the hook guys!!

“Derek, I’m gonna blow chunks all over your fucking perfect interior if you don-”

“If I don’t what Stiles? Turn around and allow you to never speak to your dad again?”

“He doesn’t want to see me Derek, doesn’t want to see us!” he fussed gesturing between the both of them.

Derek sucked the inside of his mouth and clenched his jaw. Stiles had been fussing at him for over an hour and it was finally starting to wear on him. Luckily they were now only a few minutes away from Stiles’ house, it’d be a miracle if he made it there before he allowed Stiles to talk him to death.

“Stiles are you really complaining about me trying to fix this?” Derek said never taking his eyes off the road. “Because honestly I don’t think it could get much worse than you leaving your dad for four months after something like this.”

Stiles was quiet for a while after that. Wringing his hand around his ring finger for a moment before speaking. “I’m just…scared Derek. Ok?”

Derek reached over and grabbed Stiles hand, “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m here for you? That you have nothing to be scared of?”

“You can’t blame me for..being human”

Derek sighed, and pulled over on to the shoulder of the road. He shifted in his seat and grabbed the back of Stiles neck pulling him in for a kiss. Derek wasn’t too good with words, but this, this he knew how to do. How to say what he meant and how he felt through physical expression. When he pulled away from the kiss Stiles’ eyes were glossy and his breathing heavy. He didn’t speak anymore but just nodded, He understood. Derek would always be there for him.

The drive only lasted a few more minutes until they pulled into the driveway of the Stilinski house. The cruiser was parked in the driveway indicating the sheriff’s presence. They both got out of the camaro and settled on the porch. It wasn’t too long after Stiles  rang the doorbell that it was opened to a puffy eyed, exhausted looking Sheriff Stilinski. When his eyes shot over to Stiles he groaned and a tears filled his eyes as he lunged forward pulling his son in for a hug. Derek averted his eyes for the moment between them seemed too personal.

“Stiles I’m s- I’m so sorry” the sheriff cried into his sons shoulder as he pulled him impossibly closer. “I thought…I thought you weren’t going to come back” he cried.

Stiles sniffled and rubbed his fathers back comfortingly, “Dad, I’m sorry that I’ve been lying to you. I just didn’t know _how_ to tell you” he croaked.

They stayed in each others arms for a moment until they separated, wiping at their faces and smoothing their clothes out in an awkward Stilinski fashion. The sheriff turned to Derek and nodded at him before waving into the house as a sign for them to enter.

 

 

 They were all seated at the dining room table. _Again._ The sheriff had handed out coffee all around but Stiles left his untouched for _obvious_ reasons, glaring back at Derek when the werewolves’ knowing ogle burned through him. The sheriff didn’t seem to catch on until later.

“Oh. Yea-I uh yeah…” he said reaching for the cup in front of Stiles. He was stopped when Stiles picked it up before him.

 

“Dad quit treating me like a guest. I’ll get me something else” he said smiling softly at his father and Derek before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Stiles caught the slight binding of muscles in Derek’s arms. Yeah, he was definitely leaving Derek alone with his father. Whatever was going on between them needed to be settled between them. He couldn’t hold both of their hands through this. They were big boys.

* * *

 

Derek looked down into his cup of coffee like the secrets of life were hidden in the dark bitter beverage. Facing Stiles’ father isn’t something that he had planned to do really. Maybe after the birth of his child, and when he and Stiles got back, but not so soon. And it’s not that he was scared of the sheriff… _ok, he was fucking scared._ But not a physical scare, unless the sheriff had some wolfsbane infused bullets he wasn’t aware of. He didn’t know about.

“So…Derek…Hale” the sheriff said taking a sip of his coffee. Derek could smell that there was little to no sugar in it and not an ounce of cream.

“Yes sir?”

“Call me Steve” Derek’s brow twitched, a side affect of him almost lifting it but stopping himself. But the sheriff caught it.

“Yes I know Steven and Stiles Stilinski” he sighed, “Though Stiles isn’t his _actual_ name”.

Derek lifted the corner of his lips in the attempt of a smile.

“Anyway, Derek. Lets get down to it shall we?” Derek nodded, the faster this would end the better.

“How long has this been going on between the two of you?”

“Seven months” he said finally looking up from the coffee

“Jesus Christ” the sheriff huffed groggily running his hand down his face, “Seventh months and he’s already pregnant. _Pregnant!_ Explain that”

“I’m a werewolf. And because Stiles is m-my mate his body went through a change” Derek said ignoring the way his leg was bopping under the table. He tried to listen out for Stiles heartbeat but could only hear the sound of a shower running and music playing from upstairs. _Clever._

“Wait, wait. So you being...what you are, changed my son? Is he-”

“We don’t have all the answers yet but he is not a werewolf. I would never do that to him…unless he wanted me to” Derek said firmly. The sheriff nodded, his eyes flickering around Derek’s face. Clearly putting his skills as a sheriff to use.

“Have you and Stiles decided what you’re going to do? With the baby?” he questioned.

“Stiles has decided to keep it”

“What about you?”

“I wanted him to keep it, had to practically beg him actually. But I would’ve went with any decision he made”

“Do you love my son?”

“I love your son”

“I can tell” the sheriff said lifting his mug and taking a long heavy sip. “And it better stay that way or I’ll blow your god damn head off. Can _that_ heal?”

 

“No sir”

* * *

 

Stiles came fumbling down the steps dressed in his red sweater that read "F**K ME I’M FUNNY” on the front with a giant suitcase in tow. He strolled over to the table with a hint of a smile on his face before seating himself. The sheriff took a look at his sweater and his face blushed.

 “I thought I told you to burn that sweater” he groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Stiles gaped and then smiled crookedly.

“I just hid it under the mattress. This sweater cost me thirty dollars! No way was I throwing it away…or _burning_ it” Stiles says with a little too much energy as if a few hours ago he hadn’t felt like his life was crumbling around him. But he had reason to be happy. He came back downstairs to find Derek and his father, mostly Derek, in one piece. It was obvious that they had spoken. With Derek sipping his coffee and sitting a little more comfortably than he had before he made his escape upstairs. He cleared his throat to speak.

“So I see that you two-”

“Leaving your boyfriend down here to be interrogated by me wasn’t the best decision you’ve ever made Stiles.” The sheriff interrupted giving Stiles a judging eye.

“It made you guys talk didn’t it?”

“That’s not the-”

“ _Point_ proven” Stiles declared, proudly chugging back on his bottle of water. Derek finally spoke up after the silence seemed to become unbearable even for him.

“Stiles and I have something to tell you…it involves the _suitcase_ ” he said looking over and Stiles as if to say ‘you drug a suitcase down the steps before we even told him we’re leaving’. Stiles choked on his water and gaped looking between his dad and Derek.

“I-I thought you two would have spoken about it already!” Stiles squawked

Derek rolled his eyes “Seriously Stiles? I’m not doing _everything_. So come on” he said gesturing towards the suitcase.

“You both _do know_ I’m sitting right here right?” the sheriff butt in. They both looked at him and groaned simultaneously. Derek looked at Stiles with a firm look on his face, He was definitely not handling this part of the conversation. So fine. Stiles would do it.

“Dad, for the pregnancy…I-we have to leave for four months”. He divulged wincing slightly in anticipation of his fathers actions.

“Why?” the sheriff asked calmly, taking a sip of his coffee. Stiles gaped; the calm reaction was completely different from what he was expecting.

“Uhmm, because well. Deaton sai-”

“Alan? The veterinarian?”

“Yeah, he’s like uh…a _something_ , I don’t know. He’s been working with werewolves and other mystical things for years. He’s like a supernatural vet or something.”

“And you went to him because?” the sheriff questioned.

“Because when I thought I was pregnant I figured he’d have answers…which he did. And Yeah.”

“Yeah?” the sheriff said clearly getting a little annoyed with the run around.

“And he told me that he wouldn’t be able to deliver the baby. There’s a werewolf population up north that has dealt with male pregnancies”

“And you’re only staying their for four months because?”

Stiles sighed. The questions were getting tedious at this point, not to mention that it was getting harder and harder to talk around the subject of The Pure. The insane friggin werewolves’ that were the equivalent of bible thumper extremist…except for the fact that they had fangs, and claws and super strength to make things hurt…. _a lot_.

“Dad! Because _apparently_ werewolf babies grow like weeds and only take four months to come to full term! I know it’s insane but _hey_!” he said jumping up and lifting his sweater to show off his small-barely-there bump of his stomach.

“Stiles…” Derek finally spoke up after the sheriff dropped his face into his hands.

Stiles just rolled his eyes and sat down again. It didn’t make him feel any better that he was about three hundred percent sure that his dad would roundhouse kick him in the face with more questions once he returned home.

The sheriff inhaled heavily through his nose and held it before exhaling out his mouth and clasping his hands together.

“Ok. So I’m pretty sure Derek is going with you.” He said looking over to Derek who nodded in agreement. “And you _have_ to leave today?”

Stiles nodded. “We have to leave today. Deaton arranged everything and they’re expecting us.” He said again. The sheriff nodded quickly and stood up.

“Ok…so. I guess. I guess I’ll be seeing you when you and m-my grandchild return aye?” he croaked. Stiles could see his fathers eyes glazing over and rose out of his chair to pull his father in for a hug.

“Yup. And I-I’ll call you as much as I can ok? If they even have phones there, you know them being a bunch of do-”

Derek cleared his throat and Stiles lifted a hand in surrender “I’m kidding! _I’m kidding_!”

 

They were all standing on the porch with Stiles handing over his suitcase to Derek who insisted that he carry it to the car. The sheriff hugged Stiles again before the younger man left to sit in the car complaining about “swollen ankles” that he didnt even have. He was just creating another awkward moment for Derek and his father. The two men watched Stiles walk to the car before turning to face each other. The sheriff spoke first.

“There’s something Stiles isn’t telling me.” He stated as he stood up straighter.  He kept speaking before Derek could interject. “And I’d rather you not tell me either for my sanity”. Derek shut his mouth and nodded. “

“Just. Take care of my son. Make sure nothing happens to him or my grandchild. Yes, I was upset earlier but I’m a parent. And you know…news like this isn’t the easiest to digest.”

“Yes si-I understand…Steven”, Derek would never let anything happen to Stiles, not if he could help it.

“I’m not saying that I accept this” the sheriff said gesturing to Derek and the car where Stiles was seated in the passenger seat “But this thing between you two. It’s more than me. You two are bringing life into this world and I’d be damned if I missed out on any part of my sons life. Especially something like this.”

“I wouldn’t ever want you to” Derek voiced.

“Good. Now…Hale. Go make sure my son makes it to this werewolf fraternity in piece… _one_ piece”.

Derek nodded and held out his hand, only to be surprised when the sheriff knocked it away…and pulled him in to his embrace. Derek had only been hugged by Stiles since the murder of his family.  That’s the only touch that he’s ever allowed, the only touch that hasn’t been intended to hurt him. And here was the sheriff providing comfort and assurance.

“Take care of yourself as well son. You’re family now.” He whispered before patting Derek’s back and waving goodbye to Stiles in the car before heading inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Flips hair* STILINSKI FEELS!!!


	10. Old Ladies and Responsibility

“So what did he say to you?” Stiles asked leaning forward excitedly, only to be repaid with a smug smirk.

“I’m not telling you” Derek said as he started the car and began to back out of the driveway.

“Seriously Derek! You cant just like, speak to _my dad_ and not tell me what _my dad_ said to you, come one, he’s _my dad_ ”

“And that means?”

“That anything he says is like…forty seven percent _mine_ ” Stiles said shrugging his shoulders and flopping back in the seat “So tell me”.

Derek shook his head at the completely random percentage Stiles had drawn up,

“If you wanted to hear you should’ve stayed, instead you left me for dead. So…no” he sighed dramatically.

“Oh please Derek! Left you for dead? Need I remind you that my-”

“That _your dad_ is the sheriff, as well as _your dad_ , and that _your dad_ owns guns, big guns, that could blow a hole in my chest, which hurts, _a lot_?”

“He wouldn’t shoot you” Stiles murmured narrowing his eyes off into the distance for a moment and then widening them again when he spoke

“Ok, he might’ve shot you _once_ ” Stiles said nonchalantly.

“Exactly why I’m not telling you” Derek said glancing over at him for a moment.

It was quiet in the car for a few seconds, Derek focusing on the road and Stiles fumbling around in his mind again until his eyes lit up.

“Derek if you tell me…I’ll suck your d-”

“Jesus Stiles! Y-you can’t _use_ that for everything you know?” Derek said tightening his grip on the wheel. “Your dad said I was apart of the family now, and he asked if I loved you, I said yes. Pretty much it”

“He asked if you loved me?”

“Yeah”

“Wow….” Stiles said flopping back into the leather seat and just breathing for a minute “just so you know I’m not gonna” Stiles pointed to Derek’s crotch and twirled his finger. Derek rolled his eyes.

“Wasn’t expecting you to Stiles” Derek huffed

“You totally want a blowjob right now”

“No, I don’t”

“You totally do…” Stiles teased. Derek shook his head and turned the radio on as Stiles laid his seat in the camaro as far back as it could go and curled into himself.

 

It didn’t take too long for Stiles to fall asleep and Derek, though was left to himself, was kind of glad. Stiles hadn’t slept properly since the day before. And though sleeping in a car isn’t the most convenient of ways to get sleep, Stiles seemed pretty comfortable.

 

Along with Stiles being asleep came silence. Something that had once been so common and present in Derek’s life, now almost like a stranger. But he welcomed it. It allowed him to be with himself. His thoughts, and think over the things happening in his life.

 

He was going to be a father.

 

A father.

A life, an _entire being,_ was being brought into this world and when it finally got here it would be up to him, and Stiles, to nurture it, raise this person to grow up and be a decent member of society.

It went beyond being prepared to change thousands of diapers and waking up late at night to earth shattering screams. It was about dedicating a large percentage of his life to making sure their child becomes a functioning person in the world. A _decent_ person; able to make the right decisions and moves based off of what they’ve taught it.

 

Looking back on his own life, he was sure that his parents were working on instilling that in him. And for the most part, they had. His mother teaching him right from wrong, reminding him that too much of something could eventually turn bad. That was one of the main things he remembered his mother trying to instill in him. That certain things had to be given in doses _, increments_. Taking one step at a time and not throwing yourself into situation before you’ve thought it over.

 

Funny, because when it came to him and the pack, they were always going in guns blazing. And it had been working out for the most part, but that would have to change soon. Their enemies were only becoming stronger and more strategic as time went on. Soon they would have to start planning out their moves instead of making rash decisions.

 

From his father he was taught to take responsibility. No matter what, take responsibility. _But only when it was your responsibility to take_. Taking care of someone else’s responsibilities would never go well. Everyone had things that were exclusive to them. Their own path or destiny to fulfill and ignoring your responsibilities would constantly and _always_ cause you to miss out on opportunities.

 

“Never take on someone else’s problems when you have a bag full of your own” he whispered to himself....words of his father.

 

For some reason he could feel that this would become significant in the near future.

 

Three hours later it was mid-afternoon and Stiles had woken up mumbling

“I want some breakfast…and sex…” he yawned “yeah, sex would be nice”

Derek smirked and pulled into rest stop.

“You will get your sex, after we eat”

Stiles groaned.

 

The rest-stop building was built to look like a wooden cabin house. It was large and covered in windows, taking full advantage of all the natural light pouring in. Because it was the afternoon the parking lot was mostly full, crowded with cars, jumping and screaming children, aggravated adults who made the wrong turn a couple miles back, or missed their exit. The occasional couple blessing everyone with PDA against their cars.

 

Derek shivered. He wasn’t a fan of crowds to begin with, and it doubled when he realized he’d be walking through this zoo of a rest stop with a pregnant Stiles. Any werewolves that might be hanging around would certainly smell the pregnancy. And it was way too early to start attracting attention. Stiles happily unlocked his door and was about to get out when Derek grabbed his thigh giving it a soft squeeze

 

“Just…wait for me to get out” he said slowly. Stiles stopped and narrowed his eyes; Derek could see the wheels in his head turning and rolled his eyes when Stiles frowned.

“Derek, relax. We are still hours away from where we’re even supposed to be. I highly dou-“

Derek nearly growled at him “Stiles, we both have no clue _where_ or _who_ The Pure are. I’m not going to take _any_ risks with you or our child”

“Did you just growl at me? Derek, you can’t- I’m not going to let you put a child leash on me”

Derek raised both his brows.

“You are _not_ putting a child leash on me!” Stiles said sternly when he realized that Derek had probably _actually_ considered the idea.

“Stiles, just, let me get out the car first”, Stiles huffed and folded his arms like a five year old and sat in the car as Derek got out and went over to the other side to let him out, of course after looking around and sniffing for wolves.

When he opened the door Stiles rolled his eyes so hard he could hear the fluid in his skull shift.

“Can we get something to eat? I’m starving, particularly for some of my yo-….NO!”

“What?!?” Derek barked

“I didn’t pack anything for my yogurt supreme, I’m gonna die”

“Stiles….they probably have it inside, let’s just go see” he sighed at Stiles’ dramtics

“They better; I know how to make _bombs_ , Derek. This place will cease to exist” he said shaking his fist in the air.

“Stiles, you can’t just openly make threats like that, someone could hear you!”

“And?”

“And you’ll get arrested, and be one of those people who have to give birth behind bars” Derek said plainly. Stiles had definitely rubbed off on him.

“Awesome, then me and the baby can get matching turf tattoos” he laughed as he took Derek’s hand in his own as they walked into the rest stop.

 

“Stiles _, seriously_!”

“Derek no! I think I can carry some damn bags. They aren’t even heavy” he said moving away from Derek’s grabbling hand. He had snatched up the bags of their purchased items while Derek was looking for his wallet to pay.

“Stiles I swear to god! Give me the bags!”

Stiles laughed as he dodged Derek again…just barely.

“I think I can carry two bags of _yogurt_ and Oreos _Derek_ ” he snorted as he strolled nonchalantly in the direction of where they parked.

“Fine.” Derek said stopping, “No sex”

Stiles groaned and turned around with his lids lowered and his mouth open,

“You can’t do that!”

Derek snorted, “Last time I checked…it’s my dick”

“It’s my dick too!” Stiles proclaimed… _loudly_.

A family standing close by jumped at his words and the mother rushed to cover her child’s ears while frowning in Stiles’ direction.

Stiles couldn’t care less, his dick, AKA Dereks dick, was being withheld from him. This was serious shit.

Derek gave the family a face as if to say ‘I apologize for this idiots outburst’ before they walked away and turned back to Stiles who was still looking at him like his world had just crumbled around him.

“How do you… _what?_ How is it _yours_?”

“You’re my boyfriend Derek, that like… _instantly_ makes your dick fifty percent mine” he said, a little too normally for Derek, who immediately dropped his head in his hands.

“Stiles you _really_ have to stop putting percentages on _things_ …” he mumbled

“Derek, I _sing_ to your dick, that has to entitle me to something”

An old woman standing nearby clutched her chest and covered her mouth, clearly taken aback by Stiles’ words and shuffled hurriedly into the large building.

“Stiles!” Derek growled as he rushed forward snatching the bags out of Stiles’ hands and practically dragged him by his wrist to the car.

 

“Derek I can take you to court over this! I will not be denied the D!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing it. Lol.
> 
> Also, I'm sharing one laptop with one other person who is in their nursing program right now and they almost always need the computer. So I'm not always able to update super fast. And when I am able to use it I work on whichever fic is calling me at the moment. Lol.
> 
> Just letting you guys know that I will never abandon a fic. Ever, just may take me some time to get to it.
> 
> ^___^


	11. Twinky Appeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally added another chapter. There is no 12 chapter yet. This is the newest one.

Derek knew riding with Stiles wouldn’t be easy.

 

Despite the  _never ending_  amount of  love for his mate it was still totally and completely possible for him to become overwhelmed with his presence for copious amounts of time. 

What with the  _consistent_  crackling of the plastic wrapping of the Oreos, the sound of his plastic spoon scraping impossibly at the inside of the yogurt container, and his disgustingly vulgar moans of happiness; Derek was sure he wouldn’t make it out of this ‘road trip’ alive.

It had only been two days and Derek’s patience was running thin. Stiles’ new thing for the day was complaining. 

Complaining that his legs were cramped, they were running low on food, that ' _the baby is definitely kicking'_. And apparently the gas station bathrooms were too seedy for Stiles tastes, this coming from the same boy who wore plaid on plaid and the occasional mom jean.  

Oh, and can’t forget the “ _When’s the last time we had sex? Come on seriously!_ ”  And “ _Why can’t we listen to the music loud? We’re on a road trip Derek, get with the program_ ”.  Derek was literally on his last nerve when it came to Stiles, and that was saying a lot.

 

“Derek did you even hear me? Hey, I need some-”

Derek aggressively pulled over the shoulder of the empty roadway and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. 

“Stiles!  _Baby_ , would you  _please_ , please please. Do me the honors...of shutting the fuck up for  _five_  seconds.” He sighed as he slowly lowered his head to rest on the steering wheel.

He hadn’t meant for the…request to be so extreme. But forty-eight hours of being in closed spaces with a  _pregnant_  Stiles Stilinski wasn’t an easy task. The fact that he had to constantly be on the look out for any possible threats didn’t help his nerves either. 

 

They were far enough up north that he had to be more cautious than he had been the last two days. Deaton never said it flat out, but it only made since for The Pure to be around the area where people came to give birth to pups.

It made sense. Wolves are going to go where sheep are herded. If The Pure were aware of this community they would without a doubt stay in the area.

If they were smart.

“Yo! Sourwolf, earth to Derek Hale”  

Derek clenched his jaw and counted back from ten as fast as he possibly could. " _Yes_ , Stiles."

"I can't speak remember? You told me to shutup....the fuck up  _actually,_ which..totally new territory for you."

Derek just exhaled and rolled his eyes. They'd reach their destination soon enough.

 -

They had driven as far as they could for the night and luckily Derek found a motel. It literally looked like the motel in  _Vacant 3._ According to Stiles, who oddly was very excited to be possibly staying on murderous grounds.

"It looks JUST like the movie motel, lets see if the sketchy looking guy is there!" Stiles quipped grabbing Derek's hand and leading him merrily to the haunting motel like a child at a candy store.

 

Inside, instead of a sketchy looking man there was a pretty, tall, skinny blonde working the front desk. The inside was all wood paneling and decorated with a light amount of greenery. It smelled like fresh grass, and something else Derek couldn't quite put a name to due to his exhaustion.

Stiles folded his arms and frowned at the woman. Clearly disappointed with the woman not being a serial killer. 

"Hello, how may I help you two?" She said cheerfully, her smile beaming in Stiles' direction. 

"Uuuh, we need a room... _obviously_." Stiles answered. Which ok, it was obvious that they would be here for a room, but Stiles didn't have to be so rude she was only doing her job. 

Not that Derek would've been any nicer...

The woman did a really good job of ignoring Stiles' attitude and smiled again, "Two beds?"

"No" they both said in unison

Stiles and Derek both looked at each other. Stiles smiled at Derek and gave him a knowing look. Derek couldn't help but smile back.

Unfazed the woman punched a few keys on the register, Derek pulled out his card and paid for the room. 

"Enjoy your stay" the blonde woman said before handing them their room number and key.

 -

"It's smells in here" Derek said as they entered their room. "Like other people"

Stiles rolled his eyes, " _Wow_  Derek, who knew hotel rooms smelled like other people? I think you just broke the fourth wall or something!"

"I was only sayi-"

"Could we, not...right now? I just want to get some proper rest before we're back in the car with you telling me to _'shut the fuck up'_ again"

Derek eyes widened, "No, no you don't get to do that. Have you ever ridden in a car with yourself for  _forty-eight_  hours?"

 

Now that wasn't fair. Derek knew Stiles wasn't multi-man or Naruto (whatever that was, he had got the refrence from Stiles and used it on occasion. Something about multiples of one..and whiskers); of course he'd never ridden with himself before. That wasn't the point though. The point had been that Derek was harsh and kind of hurt his feelings, though be didn't let it on at the time. 

He lowered his eyes and crossed his arms, "You still hurt my feelings Derek"

Derek was on him in an instant,  _all over_  him actually. Pulling his jacket off, along with his shirt and pants removing his own as well. Stripping them both down to their underwear and carrying him to the bed. 

All in what? Under a minute? 

"I'm sorry" Derek said as he pulled in Stiles' close against his chest. Which Stiles really wanted to taste right now. Because  _look_  at Derek, how could he not want to?"

"I'm sorry too...I've been..a bit of a bitch lately"

Derek looked down to where Stiles was lying against his chest and frowned. "No Stiles, I was wr-"

"Noooo, I have been a bit more asshole-ish than usual and I understand. I've just been trying to..." He looked up at Derek "You know, make light of the situation...tried to make us think about other things....guess I went about it the wrong way" 

Derek huffed and stuck his nose in Stiles' hair, breathing in his scent with heavy breaths. "I'm  _still_  sorry" he murmured.

"I think I can find an easier way for us to apologize to each other." Stiles said as he slipped from Derek's grasp and threw his legs over the werewolfs hips. 

Derek smirked and grabbed Stiles' sides with his hands. "An easier way?" He said raising a brow. Which turned Stiles on even more, fucking eyebrows. 

" _Mhmm_ , plus I want to have as much sex as we can before I get fat and lose my twinky appeal"

Derek's brow fell and his smirk became a scowl. "You will  _never_  lose your appeal; when you're swollen with my cub you'll become even more desirable to me..." Stiles' felt his dick twitch and rolled his eyes, only Derek could make pregnancy sound...sexy.

"and I don't know what twinky's have to do with you being sexy though"

Stiles shook his head and chuckled, "You don't know what a twink is?"

Derek shook his head. "No, and I don't care" and with that he sat up on his elbows and caught Stiles' lips in a kiss. 

It went that way for a few moments. With them just kissing, more or less sucking on each others lips, trying to taste as much of each other as possible before Stiles arched his back and pushed his ass back into Derek's hard crotch.

"Fuck Derek, it's been so long" he whispered, placing their foreheads together. The hungry look in Derek's pale green eyes sent a shiver down his spine. "So long since we fucked" 

Derek's grip on Stiles waist tightened as he exhaled and closed his eyes, "Your  _mouth_  is so...god"

"My mouth?" Stiles whispered, his lids lowered "You want to finger my mouth while you fuck me Derek? I liked it that one time..." he rocked his ass harder against Derek, "I knew I had a big mouth, but you almost fit you _entire_ hand-, yeah, l-lets do that again" 

When Derek opened his eyes they were glowing red and Stiles bit his bottom lip. This was evidence of Derek's wolf scratching at the surface.

"Stiles, I'm going to spread your ass open and fuck you until you're begging me to stop if you keep  _talking_  like that"

"That's what I want D-Derek. I want to feel you for da- _oh shit_ ".

Stiles jumped off of Derek, awkward hard on and all; and ran into the bathroom. Derek sighed and flopped back into the bed when he heard sounds of chunks of _something_ splashing into water.

 

Fuck.

-

While Stiles was still in the bathroom there was a knock at the door and Derek couldn't help but growl. It's was going on midnight and nothing was out at night but trouble and more trouble. 

He approached the door slowly, extracting his claws and preparing himself for a fight. 

"Who is it?"

"Derek open that god damn door!"

 

_Wait_.

 Derek frowned and quickly opened the door; discovering that he had been right about there only being trouble and  _more trouble_  out at night. 

 

Isaac being trouble and Scott being  _more trouble_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments prove that people are actually reading and that I'm not writing for nothing. 
> 
> ^__^

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr! <http://sexysouralpha.tumblr.com/>


End file.
